


Paradise Auto

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Paradise Company [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom Diego, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, Klaus in skirt and panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic diego hargreeves, Oral Sex, Paradise Auto, Paradise Company, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, customer Klaus, diego has a piercing, role play, sub klaus, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Klaus picks up his car from the shop but discovers there are a few extra payments he has to make.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus played with the waistband of his long skirt as he stood outside of the building with the simple sign that read ‘Paradise Auto’. He knew what this building truly was and it was what he ordered the Paradise Company. He had sent in the requested test and forms. He knew what he had requested for the next three days and his heart pounded in his chest as he pushed open the door to the auto shop and classic rock music wrapped around him. 

“You must be Klaus, just give me a minute. I’m just finishing up your car over here!” A deep male voice called out and it sent shivers down Klaus’ spine. Klaus took in the simple auto shop set up and had to give the Paradise Company credit, it looked realistic and the cars were all beautiful. 

“I’m Diego, your car is just back here.” The voice called out and Klaus found himself following it deeper into the shop and his cock twitched in the panties he was wearing that day when he caught sight of the owner of the voice.

The man was drop dead gorgeous, he was clad in a simple white tank top that was grease stained and blue jean cutoffs. They left nothing to the imagination and Klaus licked his lips absently at the large outline of the other man’s cock. 

“Nice to meet you,” Klaus squeaked out when he met Diego’s amused look as the man tossed a rag over his shoulder.

“Very nice,” Diego smiled as he walked over to Klaus, standing mere inches away and Klaus felt a bit weak in the knees. This man was sex on legs if that was even possible and Klaus caught the glint of a nipple ring poking out from the side of the worn tank top. 

“I’m sorry it took so long, it is just such a beautiful car I couldn’t keep my hands off of it,” Diego said, voice lowering and Klaus had to stop himself from shuddering at it. 

“It makes sense you’re the owner, a beautiful car for a beautiful man,” Diego said as he raked his eyes up and down Klaus obvious checking him out and Klaus felt his cheeks burn. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, I’m glad such… An expert mechanic had his hands on my parts.” Klaus flirted back, unable to stop himself.

Diego threw his head back to laugh and Klaus was smitten. Klaus didn’t bother to suppress his shudder when Diego looked back at him, lips curled up in a smirk and eyes darkening.

“I will admit, your parts ended up costing a bit more than the agreed upon price… I’m sure we can think up of a way to even out the difference, don’t you beautiful?” Diego stepped close and wrapped his arm around Klaus’ waist, pulling the smaller man to his chest. 

“Oh I’m sure we can think of something,” Klaus batted his eyelashes up at the taller man and moaned when Diego tilted his head up with his hand and then captured Klaus’ mouth in a hot kiss. 

“Visit me three times and I think by the third we’ll have the difference worked out,” Diego said when the kiss broke, leaving Klaus dazed. 

“What are we waiting for then?” Klaus asked as he pulled away from Diego and waltzed over to the car Diego had been working on and sat on the hood. Diego watched with hooded eyes as Klaus hooked his finger at him while spreading his legs invitingly. 

Klaus smiled as Diego stepped in between his legs, hands resting on his knees. Klaus hooked his fingers in the mechanic’s belt loops and tipped his head up. Diego smiled and leaned down to capture Klaus’ lips with his own. Klaus sighed happily into the kiss as he hooked his heels around Diego’s calves, the warmth of the car hood below him made him feel almost as comfortable as he felt with Diego’s mouth on his. 

Diego smoothed his hands up Klaus’ bare thighs, nudging the black skirt up higher and higher before Diego lifted his hands up. One splayed almost possessively over Klaus’ throat while the other twisted the smaller man’s curls around his fingers. Klaus whined into the kiss as he pressed his whole body closer to Diego’s, showing the mechanic how his actions were affected him. 

“I want to see you, Klaus,” Diego’s voice was low and husky when their kiss broke. Klaus looked up at Diego with his pupils blown wide in arousal, his body humming with it. 

“Okay,” Klaus breathed out and Diego applied light pressure to the hand he had over Klaus’ throat. Klaus swallowed as he allowed Diego to push him flat onto his back. Klaus’ knees fell wide apart and his hands curled loosely by his head as he watched Diego with anticipation. The classic rock was a bare hum in the background as the two were so focused on each other and the tension that was building up between the two of them. 

“That’s a good boy,” Diego crooned, pleased when a blush colored Klaus’ pale cheeks. 

“So pretty,” Diego praised when he hitched Klaus’ skirt up around his waist, exposing a pair of dark blue lace panties and a bulge obvious forming in them. Klaus sucked in a sharp breath when Diego rested his calloused palm against the front of his crotch. 

“Diego,” Klaus whined when the mechanic tugged the waistband of the panties down to rest snugly under his balls, his cock standing erect from his groin. Klaus shuddered as Diego dragged his index finger down the hard shaft and smiled when a bead of pre-cum began to leak from the head of Klaus’ cock. 

“Patience baby,” Diego said soothingly as he cupped Klaus’ balls, gently rolling them earning a small gasp from Klaus. 

“Oh fuck!” Klaus gasped, fingers clutching at the grooves of the car hood below him when Diego dragged his pierced tongue down over the sensitive head of Klaus’ cock. 

“Do that again,” Klaus demanded and Diego chuckled as he curled his left hand over Klaus’ thin, bony hip and held him down against the car hood with ease. Klaus wet his lips at the casual display of strength and mewled when Diego sucked the head of his cock into his mouth. 

“Just enjoy,” Diego, said simply when Klaus’ cock slipped out from between his lips. Klaus whimpered and reached down to grip at Diego’s short hair. Diego kissed Klaus’ thigh before dragging his tongue piercing over Klaus’ balls and up the underside of his cock. Klaus’ legs were starting to shake and his hips gave little jerks upwards. Diego hummed as he allowed the movements as he lowered his head, allowing Klaus’ cock to slide deeper into his mouth. 

“Oh!” Klaus mewled as his eyes rolled up into his head as Diego sucked at his cock expertly. The coolness of the metal a sharp contrast from Diego’s burning mouth. Diego twirled his tongue knowingly, drawing a low moan from Klaus above him. 

“D-Diego!” Klaus cried out suddenly, both hands clutching at the mechanic’s head as his hips jerked. 

“I want to see you come, Klaus,” Diego said in a low, firm tone of voice that had Klaus shivering and body relaxing almost on instinct. Diego’s lips were shining with saliva and his eyes dark with lust as he took in the sight of Klaus sprawled out on the hood of his car below him. 

“Okay,” Klaus let his hands fall from Diego’s head but they grabbed onto the car hood instead when Diego wrapped his hand around Klaus’ slick length. Diego watched Klaus’ reaction intently as he began to stroke the hard shaft, rubbing his thumb over the wet slit and the moment he pressed his thumbnail just under the crown Klaus was lost. 

Klaus cried out in ecstasy, body arching off the hood of the car and his eyes rolling up into his skull. Diego watched as Klaus came apart below him, under his hand. Diego kept stroking the other’s cock, milking it and watching as ropes of cum decorated Klaus’ bare stomach. 

Klaus panted desperately for breath, limbs limp and jelly-like as he peered up at Diego who looked smug. 

“Beautiful,” Diego shifted to press their lips together. Klaus parted his lips, whining when he tasted himself on those sinful lips and the piercing warm now against his own tongue. 

“What about you?” Klaus asked as he reached down and palmed the obvious tent in Diego’s jean cutoffs. 

“I have an idea,” Diego said simply as he lifted Klaus up off the hood of the car. Klaus squeaked as his panties shifted back up to cover his now spent and sensitive cock as he was twisted around and held firmly against Diego’s front. 

“Gonna fuck me?” Klaus asked cockily, expecting to be bent over the hood of the car.

“I won’t fuck until the third time,” Diego said simply as he lifted Klaus’ skirt again. Klaus frowned confused even as he heard Diego’s zipper unzip and hard flesh nudge at his ass. 

“Oh!” Klaus gasped when Diego curled a hand loosely around his throat before his grip tightened. It forced Klaus’ head back against his shoulder and kept his face directed towards the ceiling of the auto shop. Klaus felt his heart speed up and his cock give a twitch of arousal. Klaus let out a shuddering gasp when Diego’s cock was thrust in between his thighs, the metal of the zipper of his pants rasping against the back of Klaus’ thighs. 

Klaus squeezed his thighs tighter and smiled up at the starry sky when Diego moaned against his ear. Diego held onto Klaus’ hip with his free hand as he thrust his cock between Klaus’ thighs, his pace quickening as he reached his climax. With his hand still around Klaus’ throat, Diego gave a cry, his own head falling back as he painted Klaus’ milky thighs with his seed. 

The two slumped against each other, breathes coming in small gasps and gulps of air. Diego loosened his grip on Klaus’ throat but did not remove his hand as he kissed the back of Klaus’ neck just under those brown curls. 

“So, successful first payment?” Klaus offered and Diego chuckled in Klaus' ear. 

“Very, same time tomorrow for our second payment?” Diego suggested.

“Yes, defiantly yes.” Klaus agreed quickly as Diego turned his head to the side to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus sauntered into Paradise Auto the next day, feeling more confident the previous day. Diego was everything he wanted and then some, he was gentle and attentive and every word of praise washed over Klaus in a gentle wave. He had barely slept the previous night, just rerunning their encounter over and over again in his mind and now he was basically vibrating with excitement. 

“Hello beautiful, you’re right on time.” Diego wiped his hands clean on a rag. He was wearing a blank tank top today that were tucked into matching black jeans that had rips scattered down the length of the fabric and Klaus felt his mouth water at the sight. 

“I didn’t want to be late to give you my second payment.” Klaus purred as Diego tugged him in for a blinding kiss, hands possessive on his hips. 

“Eager, I like that.” Diego commented as he playfully swatted Klaus’ ass when their kiss broke and smiled widely at the cute blush that spread over Klaus’ pale skin. 

“I think we should take a good look at the interior detailing that I did on your car.” Diego steered Klaus over the car they had been sprawled out over the previous day, opening the back door for Klaus.

Klaus crawled into the backseat and took in the well-cleaned interior as Diego joined him, shutting the door behind him. Klaus didn’t waste any time as he swung himself up onto Diego’s lap, rubbing his ass against the other man’s groin as he kissed up Diego’s neck before their lips made contact. 

Diego hummed quite pleased into the kiss, hands smoothing down Klaus’ back before resting on the shapely rear end that those damn leather pants the other man was wearing accented. Klaus dragged his fingers through Diego’s hair from his vantage point on the other man’s lap. 

“So tongue and nipple piercings, any other surprises I should know about?” Klaus asked teasingly when their kiss broke and he happily tipped his head back for Diego to latch onto his throat. 

“One more, but you didn’t get a good look at it during our first date.” Diego said against Klaus’ skin, pleased at the pink marks that were blooming there from his mouth. 

“Oh, Oh! Let me see then?” Klaus asked excitedly. 

“Go ahead baby,” Diego relaxed fully against the back seat of his car. Klaus pressed their lips together, tongues twisting together as his fingers deftly grasped the bottom of Diego’s shirt, their lips parting for Klaus to pull the shirt up over Diego’s head. 

Diego shivered when Klaus’ fingers rubbed over the metal bars he had in his nipples. Klaus caressed the little bars and twisted them just enough to have Diego gasping into his mouth and hands settling on Klaus ass. 

Klaus broke their kiss with a cocky smile on his lips; he winked at Diego and lowered his head. Diego gave a quiet moan as Klaus sucked and nipped at his skin before his warm lips closed around his right nipple, tongue flicking at the metal bar. 

“Mm, that’s real nice baby.” Diego hummed in pleasure as he lifted one hand off Klaus’ ass to carded through the soft brown curls. Klaus grazed his teeth lightly over the hardened nub and the cool metal that had warmed under his mouth. Klaus laid a trail of sloppy kisses across Diego’s chest to repeat his actions on the mechanic’s left nipple. 

“You like this?” Klaus asked innocently as he ground his hips down against Diego’s growing erection teasingly. 

“I knew you’d be good with your mouth.” Diego stated as he reached down and rubbed his thumb over Klaus’ lower lip when Klaus looked up at him. 

“Wait till you see what else I can do with it.” Klaus said seductively. 

“Dazzle me,” Diego smiled lazily and watched as Klaus sank to his knees to the floor of the back seat of the car. Klaus kept eye contact with Diego as he opened the mechanic’s belt and tugged out the other man’s length. 

“Oh fuck me,” Klaus breathed out as he finally got a good look at Diego’s cock. It was thick and curved and had a small silver prince albert piercing at the head and Klaus had never wanted a cock more in his life.

“Not till the third payment.” Diego said simply as he cupped the back of Klaus’ head, nudging him towards his crotch. 

“Fuck,” Klaus whimpered at the promise and his cock jerked in the tight confines of his leather pants. Klaus planted his hands on Diego’s thighs as he stuck out his tongue before dragging the flat of it over the piercing. Diego moaned at the sensation and tangled his right hand in Klaus’ hair firmly, but not to the point of pain. 

Klaus gave Diego a darting look before he took a solid breath, opened his mouth and took Diego down to the root swiftly. Diego let out a few loud curse words as he clutched at Klaus head, eyes rolling up into his skull as Klaus swallowed around him, gag reflex obviously not a thing for him. 

“You’re real good at this baby,” Diego praised breathless as he watched Klaus with heavy lidded eyes. Klaus pulled off of Diego’s cock, licking his reddening lips as he winked up at Diego before ducking his head back between Diego’s thighs, swallowing down the mechanic’s cock again. Diego kept moaning as Klaus repeated this action over and over and over. 

Diego swore under his breath as he felt the familiarity of his orgasm starting to bubble over. Diego regretfully tugged Klaus off of his cock by his hair, Klaus looked up at him with dark eyes and wet, swelling lips. 

“I’m going to come on your face baby,” Diego rumbled and smiled pleased when Klaus’ cheeks turned pink and a small noise escaped from his throat.

“Eyes closed,” Diego ordered and a thrill shot through him when Klaus obeyed automatically and tilted his head back. 

Diego used his free hand to jerk himself off quickly, the need to see Klaus’ pretty face dripping with his cum overpowering him. Klaus moaned when warm cum painted his face, Diego’s hand still firm in his hair and he flicked his tongue over his lips, groaning at the pure taste of Diego. 

“So beautiful,” Diego whispered as his chest heaved up and down as he stared at the way his cum was rolling over Klaus’ face, staining his skin with Diego’s claim. 

“Want to see you come now baby, want to see you jerk yourself off with my cum on your face.” Diego ordered unable to stop himself and the smile that spread on his face when Klaus eagerly obeyed. 

Klaus unzipped his leather pants to show a pair of red lace panties. Diego watched as Klaus tugged those down just enough to grasp his own weeping erection. Klaus locked eyes with Diego, whimpering and gasping as he pumped his cock, thumb rubbing over the wet slit of his cock every so often. 

Klaus’ hips jerked desperately up into the air as he stroked himself. He could feel Diego’s cum cooling on his face and jaw aching from deep-throating the mechanic’s cock so many times. 

“Please, please, Diego let me come.” Klaus pleaded as he felt the urge to ask permission.

“Such a good boy,” Diego gasped out at the words, at Klaus wanting his permission. “Come for me, Klaus,”

“Fuck!” Klaus shouted as his release was pulled out of him the moment the words left Diego’s mouth. Klaus slumped back against the front seats behind him, eyes closed and chest heaving as he gasped for breath. His hand and stomach were covered in his own cum and Diego’s was dry on his face. Diego had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. 

“You’re going to keep my cum on your face baby, keep it on your face until you get back to your motel room,” Diego ordered and smiled when Klaus whimpered as he nodded in agreement. His cheeks flaming at the fact he was going to have to walk back to his motel just down the street with Diego’s cum on his face. 

“That’s a good boy,” Diego praised and smiled when Klaus shuddered and smiled at the praise. He couldn’t wait until the next day for his final ‘payment’ to Diego.


	3. Final

Klaus smoothed his hands over the front of his pleated skirt, excitement coursing in his veins as he opened the door of Paradise Auto. Today was the third and final payment with Diego and he was bursting with excitement as his cock already began to strain against the soft fabric of his black panties. He was so eager it was almost embarrassing if he was being honest but it all faded away when he spotted Diego leaning against the hood of their car with that knowing smirk obvious on his lips as he took in the sight of Klaus and his short skirt. 

Klaus walked over, slightly unnerved by the silence from Diego. Diego parted his legs for Klaus to stand between them and smoothed his hands up the backs of Klaus’ thighs and rested possessively on his ass cheeks. 

“Today is your final payment Klaus,” Diego said slowly as he kneaded the soft globes.

“I know, does that mean you’re finally going to fuck me?” Klaus asked as he pushed his ass back against his large hands. 

“So eager, I love it.” Diego chuckled as he tugged at the back of Klaus’ panties until they were off to one side. 

“Oh I’m going to fuck you alright beautiful, I’m going to bend you over your car and fuck you until you see stars,” Diego promised as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against his rim, watching as Klaus shuddered and his eyes fluttered at the touch and words. 

“God Diego,” Klaus moaned as his cock jumped inside of the soft fabric and he thrust his hips forward eagerly. Diego pushed Klaus back a step or so in order to stand up and Klaus let out a surprised moan when Diego rather easily manhandled him until he was indeed bent over the hood of the car’s hood. Klaus laid his palms out on the gleaming paint of the car and whimpered when Diego pushed his skirt up so it flipped up over his waist and hips and tugged his now stained panties down around his knees. 

“I’ve been thinking about this since you walked into my shop, do you know how hard it was not to just do this the moment you started flirting with me?” Diego asked as he pulled a small bottle of lube out of his jean’s pockets and slicked up a few of his fingers, eyes trained on Klaus’ pink pucker. 

“I would have let you,” Klaus admitted before gasping loudly at the cool, wet touch of Diego’s lubed up fingers pressing against him, rubbing at the rim before pressing two of his fingers into Klaus with ease. Klaus sighed in relief as he sank down against the cool hood of the car as Diego began to stretch him open on his fingers. 

“I bet you would have, but watching you come undone the past two days have been something I wouldn’t trade,” Diego admitted as he worked his fingers in and out of Klaus’ tight hole, going faster than normal as his willpower was slowly snapping and his cock throbbing in his jeans. 

“Nothing stopping you now though,” Klaus panted as he rocked back against Diego’s fingers, craving more than just his fingers. Diego chuckled at the obvious action and tugged his wet fingers free and unzipped his jeans. He hissed as his cock bobbed free of their confines and the cool air of the auto shop brushed over the heated and hard skin. Diego slathered his cock up with lube and once that was done he grasped Klaus’ ass cheeks and pulled them apart to expose his twitching hole, swollen balls and erect cock that was pressed against the car’s hood fully. 

“I’m going to wreck you beautiful,” Diego promised as he positioned the head of his dripping cock just shy of Klaus’ entrance. 

“Do it,” Klaus breathed out before crying out and jerking up off the car hood when Diego pushed forward, penetrating him with ease and not stopping until his own balls were flush with Klaus’ ass. Klaus writhed and squirmed as he adjusted to the size, weight and the cold piercing that was inside of him now. 

Diego nosed down Klaus’ throat, pressing gentle kiss after gentle kiss as he went, as he held onto Klaus’ shaking hips as the man below him adjusted to having Diego filling him. 

“Good beautiful?” Diego asked curiously when Klaus stilled and let out a small noise.

“Would be better if you moved,” Klaus admitted and felt Diego smiled against his skin and let out a yelp when Diego pulled out quickly and then slammed roughly back into him. 

“Like that baby?” Diego asked, voice amused and filled with lust. 

“Y-Yeah, fuck, like that.” Klaus panted as he dragged his short painted nails over the hood of the car on either side of his head as Diego repeated the action over and over until Klaus was moaning helplessly and lifted his hips just enough to let Diego go deeper. 

“You’re just as tight and hot around me as I thought you would be baby, god I could fuck you all day long,” Diego grunted as he watched as his thrusts made Klaus’ ass bounce and ripple in an entrancing way, the added sight of his cock disappearing into Klaus each time was a nice bonus. 

“Diego, oh fuck!” Klaus cried out, spots appearing in his vision when Diego’s cock hit against his prostate and it sent sparks over his every nerve. The Prince Albert piercing was only adding extra pleasure that Klaus had never experienced before and he was loving it. 

“You like it there baby?” Diego crooned as he wrapped an arm around Klaus’ waist, lifting him up off of the car hood. Their new position mirroring their first ‘payment’ but Diego was buried to the hilt inside of Klaus this time instead of fucking his thighs. 

“Yes, yes, oh fuck Diego!” Klaus grabbed onto the man’s arm for balance as he was rocked forward by the power of Diego’s thrusts into him from behind. Klaus’ head fell back against Diego’s shoulder as he moaned and keened as Diego hammered against his prostate mercilessly. 

The moment Diego touched his cock Klaus was gone. His cum splattered across the hood of the car and spots clouded Klaus’ vision briefly as he gasped for air. Klaus sagged back against Diego who was giving short, hard thrusts into him and grunting in Klaus’ ear.

“Come in me Diego, I want to feel you dripping out of me,” Klaus begged and moaned when Diego bit at his neck as he orgasmed, filling Klaus with hot cum.

“Look at that, you made a mess of all my hard work,” Diego commented a few minutes later when the two regained their breath, his flaccid cock still buried inside of Klaus’ clenching ass. 

“I’m sorry,” Klaus wet his lips as his cheeks heated up as he looked at the white of his own cum staining the hood of the car.

“You better clean that up beautiful,” Diego nudged Klaus forward, the curly-haired man wincing as Diego’s cock slipped out of him and he clenched on reflex to keep the man’s cum inside of him. Klaus found himself bending back over the front of the car with his tongue dragging through the mess of cum.

“Good boy,” Diego praised as he tucked his cock away, watching as Klaus licked up his own cum with dark eyes. Klaus whimpered at the praise, closing his eyes as his mouth soon became full of the taste of his own cum as he licked up the last bit of it. 

Diego hauled the man up off the hood of the car and took possession of his mouth in a kiss, making Klaus share the taste of his own cum with him. 

“Come back anytime you need a detailing, I’m very flexible with payment plans for returning customers.” Diego winked as he patted Klaus’ ass before turning and leaving the main area of the auto shop. 

Klaus blushed as he eased his stained panties back up onto his hips, tucking his spent cock into the fabric and making sure he was clenching tightly as he slid into the driver’s seat of his car. His cheeks were still burning and lips stained with his own cum as he drove out of Paradise Auto with Diego’s words in his mind.


End file.
